happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2016
00:00:32 Okay. 00:01:09 anyways 00:01:09 i am going 00:01:17 Okay. 00:01:21 Byee 00:02:02 bye love you sis 00:02:21 Love you too o/ 00:03:12 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:03:16 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:06:49 RIP chat 00:29:13 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:27 wB 00:31:59 Thx Neil 00:45:18 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:45:44 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:12:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:12:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:15:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:15:57 /Hi Lumpy 12:15:58 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 12:16:12 /Hi Lumpy 12:16:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:16:13 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 12:16:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:16:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:26:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:44:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:16:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:48:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:48:40 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:48:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:49:11 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:49:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:49:58 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:50:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:51:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:52:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:58:32 /Hi Lumpy 14:58:32 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 15:14:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:33:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:44:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:48:02 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 15:48:36 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 17:50:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:50:44 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 17:52:03 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:52:32 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 17:52:34 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:55:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:55:49 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 17:55:51 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:55:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:58:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:58:28 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:34:33 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 18:36:55 'Mr Creeper500 18:44:05 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 18:44:19 Yes 20:07:53 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 20:08:24 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 20:08:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:33 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:18:53 Heya Ally 20:19:04 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 20:19:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:19:06 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 20:30:57 Beneath our radiant Southern Cross 20:30:57 We'll toil with hearts and hands; 20:30:57 To make this Commonwealth of ours 20:30:57 Renowned of all the lands; 20:30:57 For those who've come across the seas 20:30:57 We've boundless plains to share; 20:30:57 With courage let us all combine 20:30:57 To Advance Australia Fair. 20:30:57 In joyful strains then let us sing, 20:30:57 Advance Australia Fair. 20:35:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 20:41:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:22:30 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 21:23:20 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 22:30:40 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 22:30:54 Heya Juan 22:31:12 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 22:31:13 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 23:08:46 /kill Flash of Memory 23:08:46 * Bot_Lumpy skins Juan alive. 23:08:47 * Bot_Lumpy throws skinless Juan in boiling acid. 23:08:48 * Bot_Lumpy pours Juan containing acid down drain. 23:08:48 -!- Flash of Memory was kicked from Special:Chat by Bot Lumpy 23:08:49 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 23:11:26 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 23:11:43 A bot that auto kicks is a bad bot 23:11:53 unless you did it, in which case 23:11:58 Why? ;~; 23:12:50 brb 23:14:27 I was bored 23:14:41 xD 23:17:09 That's kinda something we do here 23:26:40 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 23:28:01 Heya again Kolbie 23:28:26 3 23:28:28 2 23:28:31 1 23:28:48 Dammit 23:29:00 Hi o/ 23:35:31 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:47:20 Well, my timer was only 20 minutes off 23:47:48 Lol 2016 06 30